Deceit
}}| } }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#ffffff;" | Main information |- | style="width:30%;" | Name | style="width:70%;" | ?????? Sanders |- |'Also known as:' | Jack the Fibber (from Roman), Snakey McSnakerson |- | Title: | Deceit/Deception Side |- |'Birthday/First Revealed:' |3rd February 2018 “Can Lying Be Good?” |- |'Name Revealed' |N/A |- | Associated with: | Deception, Snakes, Lying, Belief, Ignorance, Disguises. |- | Likes: | Deception, (Evil) Puns, Self-Deceit, Knowledge, Manipulation, Acting, Being in disguise. |- | Dislikes: | The truth, Knowledge, Presumably, the other sides |- |'Logs' | 2018= Can LYING Be Good?? (first appearance) |} ?????? (known as Deceit) is the fifth side introduced, brought out in the video Can LYING Be Good??. He is currently classified as the "Deceptive Side" and is described to be 'Thomas's deceptive tendencies- lying, even to himself.' His character has not been used before in vines or TS shorts, unlike the main four sides characters. He was first hinted in Accepting Anxiety part 2 when Roman said: “And you are nothing compared to the others.” to Virgil. Right after saying that he had clasped his mouth shut, which might have been Deceit shutting him up. Throughout Can LYING be good? he was disguised as Patton (Morality) and tricked Roman, Logan, and Thomas into believing lying is a good thing. Virgil had started to have suspicions about "Patton" around 5:11 into the video saying "Patton, I thought you said lying was wrong." Physical Appearance Normal In his true appearance, he wears a black bowler hat with a black ribbon. His face is the first to have shown inhuman signs, being half snake-like with a yellow, slit eye and leather-like skin. He also wears bright yellow gloves, which Virgil compared to dishwashing gloves. His brown and yellow coat with collar sports a black capelet. As Patton When Deceit was impersonating Patton, he did so with a slight appearance difference. For example, he wore Patton's former cardigan and his hair was slightly straighter. He also wore light eyeshadow while in this form. Joan has confirmed this difference was completely intentional. Representation Deceit represents Thomas's- well- deceitful side. He is manipulative and sarcastic and is the inverse of Patton. He is a sort of "inner coach" that promotes self-preservation. He is the one who places a distance between Thomas and his lies. His appearance (his half human, half snake face) represents the term 'Two-faced'. In fiction, snakes are known to be deceptive and cunning to fulfill their own needs due to the snake in the garden of Eden. Characteristics Deceit is one of the "Dark Sides" as Roman dubs them. He usually speaks in lies, if not pretending to be someone. He would prefer to have Thomas lie to his friends. Deceit manipulates the other main characters, primarily Roman (though Virgil isn't as affected by his manipulation). He is very sarcastic, but not in an enjoyable way- he is much more malicious in his intent than say, Virgil. He enjoys insulting the others without directly stating it. He sweats when under pressure to keep up the act, as noticed by the exaggerated sweat spots on his shirt whilst portraying Patton which are not visible other times. Deceit enjoys the consumption of knowledge but does not enjoy people figuring out his deceits. He makes great efforts to know things others do not, and working out spider webs of lies and how they correlate. Though he is a deceitful character, Deceit presumably wants to continue Thomas's relationships due to the nature of "Little White Lies". Relationships Logan Deceit manipulates Logan (as Patton) by complimenting him (though it may have been sarcasm) and applauding him. He also attempts to impress him by showing how much knowledge he has about deception. When Logan realized who he really was, Deception chose to clasp his mouth shut solely (Logan looking kinda terrified). Roman Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie. He directs the play, probably as a method of control over the situation. He praises Thomas in order to get him to believe that he is Patton. When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses disgust about him, despite him being "kind". Roman also expresses that he feels used by him after Deceit leaves the scene. Virgil Virgil is already suspicious throughout the rest of the video, but at the point where we as the audience are meant to notice something's up is when Virgil knows for sure that it's Deceit but doesn't make an effort to say it, likely because he knows what will happen if he tries to say it. Virgil and Deceit seem to know one another more than the other sides know Virgil. Patton Patton seemed to not even know that Deceit was there in place of him. Patton has a more in-depth knowledge of Deceit, however, presumed from his knowing that Deceit is an inner-coach. Patton makes sure to reassure others who Deceit winds up hurting. Trivia * Deceit's appearance was based on multiple works of fiction such as Jekyll & Hyde. Gallery IMG 0555.PNG|Deceit as he appears normally. Deceitnightmareface.png|Breaking out a nightmarish face while impersonating Patton. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Dark Sides